Hambre, frío, sed y soledad
by Noah-Friki
Summary: Porque todos queremos saber como empezó la historia de Natsu e Igneel. La historia de un Hijo y su Padre. "Un dragón gigantesco, estaba posado en la verde hierba. Era de un brillante rojo. Natsu por unos segundos contuvo el aliento, la visión era magnífica. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocoso?" [Este fic participa del reto "Tu mago favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".]


Renuncia: Fairy Tail aún no ha sido conquistado por los turrones, así que sigue siendo de Mashima-sama…por ahora.

Número de palabras: 1.306

_Este fic participa del reto "Tu mago favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

Capítulo único.

Hambre.

Era en lo único que podía pensar el pequeño pelirrosa en aquel momento.

Hambre.

Su estómago volvió a gruñir, demandando alimento, pero el pequeño se había quedado sin opciones. Miró el cielo. Se avecinaba una tormenta, por lo que debía encontrar comida antes del anochecer o moriría. Frío y hambre no eran una buena combinación, para nada.

Hambre.

Agudizó sus ojos, buscando entre el frondoso bosque algo que le sirviera. Luego de una minuciosa inspección dejó de intentarlo. Nada, eso era lo que había: nada. Entre los árboles, colándose hábilmente, pasó una corriente fría de aire. Se estremeció.

Hambre y frío.

Su infantil cerebro era _muy_ limitado. No había habido nadie que lo cuidara, ni mucho menos que lo educara. No, él había aprendido solo a valerse por sí mismo desde la tierna infancia. Sabía su nombre: Natsu. También sabía lo que se podía comer y beber de lo que no, lo había aprendido por las malas.

Su mirada bajó hasta sus pies descalzos, que acariciaban la mullida tierra café con cada pisada. De su pasado solo recordaba manchas y borrones sin sentido alguno. No sabía su edad exacta, y las escasas veces que encontraba un río, el reflejo de un niño de puntiagudo cabello rosa y ojos infantiles le devolvía la mirada. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a esta situación, vagando solo por el bosque mientras estaba muriendo _literalmente _de hambre y frío. Después de todo, solo era un niño.

Hambre, frío y sed.

Sus necesidades crecían a cada minuto, pero aun así la tierna e inocente sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. Estaba seguro de que encontraría algo para alimentarse antes del anochecer, siempre lo encontraba.

Las nubes comenzaban a ocultar el bello sol que se alzaba ese día, probablemente era cerca del mediodía. Pensó en que comida encontraría en medio del bosque. Sus pensamientos se fueron a la última vez que había estado en un pueblo, hace meses. Luego de pensarlo un momento, se dio cuenta que esa fue la última vez que había visto a otro humano, como él.

Hambre, frío, sed y soledad.

En estos momentos deseaba, realmente, tener un amigo. Había visto la amistad en primera fila, pero nunca la había sentido en carne propia. Tal vez…era bonito, talvez moriría antes de saberlo.

Ahora, sus pies pesaban el doble y su cuerpo estaba fatigado. Lo probable es que no encontraría comida. Ese pensamiento lo aterró, él realmente no quería morir, no así, no sin antes tener un amigo o encontrar alimentos. Se dejó caer en las raíces en un gran árbol, sin la fuerza necesaria para volver a levantarse.

Y el tiempo pasó.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, -y lo eran- las nubes se apartaron dejando ver un cielo magnífico, mostrando un bello atardecer en todo su esplendor. Entonces sintió una súbdita esperanza en su corazón, de que viviría.

Tomó el último impulso restante en su cuerpo y se levantó, caminando con piernas temblorosas hacía donde su corazón apuntaba. Después de unos minutos, vió la luz del sol, junto en frente de él.

Y las llamas en sus ojos se avivaron, y como pudo, corrió entre los árboles sin importar ni el hambre, ni el frío, ni la sed, ni la soledad.

Pero cuando llegó no esperó encontrarse con lo que vió:

Un dragón gigantesco, estaba posado en la verde hierba. Era de un brillante rojo flameante. Natsu por unos segundos contuvo el aliento, la visión era magnífica.

Pero entonces el gran dragón abrió un ojo, y cuando localizó al pequeño niño se irguió dejando a la vista una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su amplio pecho. Una voz le habló a Natsu:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocoso?

La voz era profunda y ronca, como si no hubiese hablado con nadie en mucho tiempo. Natsu sintió compasión, aquel dragón probablemente estaba tan solo como él.

Pero antes de que pudiera comprender, se desmayó. Mientras todo se volvía negro, el hambre, el frío, la sed y la soledad fueron desapareciendo, junto con su conciencia.

Lluvia.

Natsu abrió los ojos.

Sentía hojas en su espalda, sobre el suelo. Lo primero que vió fue la carne. Carne. Natsu no esperó ni un segundo antes de llevárselo todo a la boca, casi sin respirar, sin saborear, sin masticar, esperando saciar su _hambre._

Sed, frío y soledad.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse. Lo último que recordaba era… ¡Un dragón! La adrenalina volvió a su cuerpo tan rápido que, mientras daba un salto, golpeó la superficie que lo cubría de la lluvia. Mientras se tocaba la cabeza, miró hacia arriba. Se encontró una malla de piel, pero mientras miraba, ¡la malla se movió! Y mientras se descorría un extremo, Natsu sentía una emoción gigante. La cabeza del dragón rojo se asomó.

-¿Ya despertaste, mocoso?

Natsu solo lo miró. El dragón lo miró con ojos críticos, y después de un momento, la cabeza desapareció y regresó empujando un balde con el hocico.

-Toma, bebe.

Natsu no entendió lo que le dijo el dragón, pero tomó el balde, bebiendo desesperado el agua que le ofrecía el dragón. La _sed _se iba evaporando.

Frío y soledad.

El dragón se rió entre dientes.

-Me agradas chico, eres despierto.

Un silencio se instaló entre los dos mientras Natsu se sentaba.

Un suspiro salió de su boca.

-Natsu.

-¿Eh?

-Natsu.-Repitió el niño, con voz muy ronca. Se apuntó a si mismo.- Natsu.

-¿Natsu, eh? Es un buen nombre.

_Nombre, _así que eso era. Natsu era su _nombre._ Hubo un silencio cómodo. La lluvia seguía cayendo. Un brisa de aire helado se infiltró entre la ala del dragón, haciendo que Natsu temblara. El dragón lo sintió y le dijo:

-Natsu, acércate a mí. Aquí no tendrás frío.

Natsu, como se esperaba, solo miró al dragón, sin entender sus palabras. El dragón suspiró y con paciencia, a través de gestos, le explicó que debía hacer, hasta que el niño entendió.

Las mejillas del pelirrosa se tiñeron de rojo, pero, lentamente, se fue acercando hasta quedar pegado al dragón. Sintió como el _frío _se iba.

Soledad.

El gran dragón se dejó ver sorprendido por un momento, porqué, aunque ese pequeño humano no sabía hablar como la mayoría de los de su especie, sabía comprender.

Natsu hizo unos gorgoteos, buscando llamar la atención de su acompañante.

El dragón de fuego lo miró dando a entender que tenía su atención.

Natsu golpeó suavemente al dragón con la mano extendida repetidas veces y luego dijo:- Nombre.

Sus ojos brillaban con expectación, queriendo que el dragón le entendiera. Volvió a repetir el gesto:- Nombre.

Entonces su acompañante le entendió.

\- Igneel, mi nombre es Igneel.

Natsu se vió satisfecho. Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba dormido.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses de que Natsu se encontró con Igneel. El dragón, en ese tiempo, le había enseñado palabras y su significado, y Natsu aprendía rápido, absorbiendo como una esponja toda la información de recibía.

Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Natsu, en el costado de Igneel, descansaba.

-¿Igneel? – Preguntó el pelirrosa.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?

-¿Qué significa "gustar"?

-Es cuando algo te agrada. Cuando te sientes mejor cerca de eso que te gusta.- Igneel se dio cuenta de Natsu no le entendía, así que trató de explicarle del modo más sencillo:- Por ejemplo; tú y yo ¿Te sientes feliz cuando estás cerca de mí?- Natsu asintió rápidamente.- Eso significa que yo te _gusto_. Pero, Natsu, existen muchos tipos de "gustar". Te lo explicaré cuando crezcas.

-Yo entiendo. Entonces ¿la carne _gustarme?_

\- Algo así, muchacho.

\- Ya.- Se acurrucó.- ¿Igneel? – El sueño lo estaba consumiendo.

-¿Si? – El dragón habló con voz suave.

-¿Yo quedarme contigo para siempre? Me _gusta_ aquí.

-Claro. Ahora descansa, pequeño humano.

Natsu se acurrucó en el costado del dragón con la esperanza de no volver a sentir la _soledad._

¡Agradecimiento especial a Nes-chan por pasarme el dato del foro!

Gracias por leer~


End file.
